Reign of the Reptiles: Jurassic Park
by Captain Salt
Summary: Sixteen years ago, Steven Spielberg brought us to a place where man had defied extinction, and walked with the most magnificent creatures in the history of our world. This summer, the species that faces extinction, may be our own! JP4 in Script format
1. Chapter 1

FADE IN OVER -

The towering, monolithic trees of deep jungle, inhospitable to men and even more so to men's devices. A sickle-shaped crescent moon carves an illuminated gash through glowering storm clouds, the foliage below swaying in harmony beneath the torrential assault from the sky above. The wind shrieks like a irate banshee. This evening is the ideal milieu of a monster.

PAN OVER

The undulating forest as we ROLL MAIN TITLES, followed by a SUPER:

Carara  
112 Miles from San Jose, Costa Rica

AKA as far from familiarity as we can be. The camera finally comes to a halt on a small, hunkering structure, the only sign of human habitation, situated in a distant clearing.

EXT. ISOLATED CLINIC - CONTINUOUS  
The building is little more than a metal shack, rain pouring off its corrugated roof and down rust-red walls. Zoom in through a single window emitting pale light to enter:

INT. ISOLATED CLINIC - EXAMINATION ROOM - CONTINUOUS  
The room is clean but tiny and ramshackle, filled with used medical devices obtained from a half-dozen different sources, the large examination table near the door a slab of comparable antiseptic white. At a desk in the back of the main room sits DR. VALERIE "VAL" THOMAS, a stunning brunette in her mid-30's, an AMERICAN PHYSICIAN: charming and confident, she can do anything better than a man can do, and hides her hint of vulnerability well. She looks up from writing her paper as a clap of thunder rattles the clinic's thin walls.

VAL  
And I thought I'd seen some sh**ty weather in Chicago.

Her INTERNIST, MANUEL ARAGON, an affable HISPANIC MAN, enters from the living quarters.

VAL CONT'D  
Everything alright back there?

MANUEL  
Looks fine, Doctor. I checked the supply closet, was worried the wind may take the roof right off...but it's holding. Bad storm, though...bad night altogether.

VAL  
Just be glad we're not on call.  
(gesturing to the rattling walls)  
And hope this doesn't mean we'll be overly busy tomorrow.  
Manuel goes to the coffee-maker, offers a cup to Val.

VAL (CONT'D)  
(shaking her head)  
None for me. Gives me nightmares...

Manuel goes to pour himself a cup, stops mid-pour and cocks his head...

MANUEL  
Listen...

VAL  
I know, it's a hell of a storm...

MANUEL  
No, _listen_!

Val pauses and looks to Manuel, sensing his sudden intensity. The two sit in total silence, and after a beat, a rapidly-approaching engine can be heard over the screaming of the wind.

VAL  
Who could possibly be out on a night like this?

Now, VOICES screaming in SPANISH can be heard over the din as well...

EXT. ISOLATED CLINIC - CONTINUOUS

Outside the shack, a faded yellow PICK-UP TRUCK comes roaring up, fishtailing in the rising mud and banking to a stop right before the building...several DESTITUTE COSTA RICAN FARMERS leap from the back of the truck, carrying a PRONE FIGURE in ragged clothing between them. An OLDER WOMAN, wrapped in a rough-hewn poncho, climbs from the cab of the vehicles, wailing in distress as lightening flashes in the sky above; this is ESTEVA AGUILAR, and the men are carrying the stricken form of her HUSBAND, GUIDO. The Farmers all call over each other into the night:

COST RICAN FARMERS  
(in Spanish)  
We need a doctor! Is there a doctor here?! We need a doctor! ETC

Val and Manuel come running out into the rain.

VAL  
What is it, what's going on?

FARMER #1 (TEJANO)  
(in Spanish)  
We need a doctor! Where's the doctor?

Esteva turns to Manuel, clutches his hand.

ESTEVA  
Please, my husband is very hurt...please, help me, doctor.

VAL  
I'm the doctor here.

Esteva looks taken aback, but Val takes no notice as she examines Guido's injuries: several long, ragged lacerations extending from his lower torso to his upper chest.

VAL CONT'D  
Multiple lacerations, looks like severe blood loss and impacted bruises with internal bleeding...  
(turning to Manuel)  
I'm gonna need the CTL antimicrobials and two gallons of Celox, STAT!  
(yelling to the others)  
Let's get him inside!

INT. ISOLATED STRUCTURE - CONTINUOUS  
Val, Manuel, and the Farmer carry Guido into the examination room and place him on the table; he groans and rolls his head pathetically as Val sticks an IV into his arm, and throws on a plastic EXAMINATION MASK.

VAL  
You're gonna be alright, you're gonna be alright, just hang in there...  
She rips open his shirt...the slash marks are deeper and far worse then they first appeared.

VAL (CONT'D)  
Jesus...what did this?

Terrified murmurs ripple through assemblage.

ESTEVA  
El Hupia...it was El Hupia that took him.

She, Manuel and several others cross themselves. As if he had heard them, Guido groans loudly again and tremors, as if at the name spoken by his wife; Val has no idea what this means.

VAL  
El whata?

MANUEL  
El Hupia...a demon of the jungle.

Manuel starts attempting to wipe down Guido's wounds, but he shakes and spits up blood.

VAL  
God! Manuel, 20 CC's benzodiazipine, now! Stand by with Celox...  
(to Guido)  
Shhh, just relax, try not to move-

Guido gasps, starts ranting:

GUIDO  
(in Spanish)  
God! I'm dead! The claws! The eyes! The EYES! IT BURNS!

He heaves and more blood comes spilling out of his mouth. Esteva screams!

VAL  
MANUEL! ANTI-CONVULSANT, NOW, go*da**it!

Manuel heaves again, gurgles, begins to shudder violently. Esteva shrieks.

ESTEVA  
What's happening to my Guido?!?!

VAL  
Convulsion! Manuel - -!

WHITE FOAM bubbles from Guido's mouth, and spills onto Esteva's face...he sags back onto the table, gurgling, his head lolling...

VAL (CONT'D)  
Christ!

Then he goes still as suddenly as his violent outburst began.

VAN CONT'D  
Manuel, defibrillators! Now!

Manuel grabs the instruments and practically throws them to her, she zaps her patient in the chest. He lurches, then sinks back...she hits him again.

VAL CONT'D  
Come on, come on!

He tries it again...nothing. Guido is dead as a doornail. The eerie silence is broken as Esteva lets out a plaintive wail, while the Farmers cluster around the door and mutter, glaring darkly in Val's direction.

VAL  
Jesus...it was so fast.

She eyes Guido's body, spots SOMETHING, dark and black, lodged in his upper arm...

VAL (CONT'D)  
What the hell...

She bends over the body, reaches out...and pulls a large, serrated TOOTH from the unfortunate man's still-warm corpse. It's sharp and nasty-looking, and unlike the tooth of anything known today.

VAL (CONT'D)  
Manuel, what do you suppose-?

She's cut off as she hears a loud GURGLE...she looks up, and sees Esteva now FOAMING at the mouth. The old lady moans and falls over. Val dashes to her side:

VAL (CONT'D)  
Manuel! Get her to the table! Move!

She looks over, and sees her Assistant suffering from the same symptoms. He collapses as well, and Val runs to his side now, throwing the mysterious TOOTH onto the surface of the examination table.

VAL (CONT'D)  
Manuel! Manuel! What the hell's happening?!

As the scene continues with Val trying to help her fallen friend, we ZOOM in on the extracted TOOTH on the table, its jet black, blood-coated surface gleaming sickly against the sterile white beneath...  
FADE to another TOOTH of the same variety, only ancient and cracked with the weight of time. This TOOTH is fossilized, and encased in a slab of 65-million-year-old rock...PULL BACK to reveal a VOLUNTEER lying on his stomach and chipping away at the fossil, intent of freeing it from its earthy tomb...PULL FURTHER BACK to reveal more VOLUNTEERS, dutifully chipping away at other, similarly embedded fossil remains...as we examine the scene from our BIRD'S-EYE-VIEW, a TALL, WELL-BUILT MAN enters and steps around the excavators, carefully monitoring their process...we can only see the top of his head, but he speaks in a FAMILIAR VOICE.

FAMILIAR VOICE  
Nice work, but try using the chisel...don't want to crack the bone...LARRY, what are you doing? Take the excess rock away from the base, then work your way up the sides...

And PAN BACK further still to reveal we're not out in the desert, as expected, but sitting on a huge slab of rock which lays in the middle of a modern-looking LABORATORY, equipped with PALEONTOLOGICAL tools of every type. A SUPER places us:

Museum of the Rockies  
Montana

Now on the ROCK SLAB, the we watch as the Man, with his back to us, points to another Volunteer and gives him the thumbs' up.

FAMILAR VOICE  
Stan, nice job! Looks like you're well on the way to earning that plush Triceratops.

STAN  
Thanks, Dr. Grant!

And sure enough, the Man that we'll recognize as DR. ALAN GRANT, world-renowned Dinosaur-expert and occasional adventurer, turns to the camera. Grant looks much as we remember him, but he has a world-weariness and a sense of loss which wasn't there before. The lines on his face are a bit more pronounced, his hair a bit thinner...He's gone through hell, and has emerged a tempered man. He sighs as spots the MUSEUM CURATOR, DANIEL KEELING, a petty bureaucrat with a false sense of sympathy, approaching from across the room.

KEELING  
What do ya say, Alan?

GRANT  
Daniel...everything's going according to schedule. So far we've excavated two complete skeletons, Brachylophosaurus...and guess what, we've found another Raptor.

KELLING  
(feigning interest)  
Oh...that's four this year, isn't it?

GRANT  
(also feigning interest)  
Yes, but this one's different. We found its skeleton intertwined with the remains of the Hadrosaurs, as if both predator and prey were frozen and preserved in the throws of their final death struggle. Maybe it was a flash flood, maybe a volcanic eruption, or maybe the Raptor and its intended victims just battered the hell out of each other so much that none of the animals escaped alive. It's really rather unique, you see, and we think there may be other animals from the same event in the area, so we'd like to get back into the field as soon as the winter's over. Did you get the paper work back from --

KEELING  
Yeah, Alan...That's what I've actually been meaning to talk to about...

GRANT  
(concerned)  
What do you mean?

KEELING  
We're not sending you into the field this summer.

Grant scoffs, even though he could see this coming.

KEELING (CONT'D)  
Or at any time in the foreseeable future, at least for this year.

GRANT  
Daniel - -

KEELING  
Look Alan, I'm sorry, but ultimately it's not up to me. I spoke to the Board of Trustees, and we felt that another excavation is a poor use of premium museum funding...

GRANT  
"Poor use"...?

KEELING  
...That could be spent on more pressing and pertinent purposes.

GRANT  
Like what?

KEELING  
Well, we have that new demonstration on Native American flute-playing.

GRANT  
With all respect, I don't think-

KEELING  
Look Alan, let's be blunt: dinosaurs are out. You know it, I know it, the Trustees known it. Are you aware that attendance in the Hall of Reptiles has dropped three-quarters in the past three years?

GRANT  
That's an exaggeration, surely.

KEELING  
It's been heading this way for a decade. People don't want to pay for admission to a history exhibit on something that isn't history. But the footage coming out from that Research Station on Isla Sorna has the Discovery Channel set for life.

GRANT  
Well I hope they're all enjoying themselves.

KEELING  
Look, Alan, I'm sorry it has to be this way. And you'll always have a place at our Museum.

GRANT  
Just not doing anything of any importance.

KEELING  
Think of this as an opportunity, not a hindrance. Edit that new book you've been working on...why not take some time and visit Dr. Sattler?

GRANT  
So you're not getting rid of me, but you _are_ getting rid of me?

KEELING  
We're doing the best we can with the means we have, Dr. Grant...

GRANT  
Can't you go back and speak with--

KEELING  
Look, this isn't the time to debate Museum priority funding issues. I came out here to tell you, you have visitors waiting in your office.

Grant looks over to his OFFICE WINDOW in surprise, and sure enough, two stern, gruff-looking MEN in SUITS and SHADES sit opposite his desk, shifting impatiently as they wait.

GRANT  
Jesus, Daniel, did someone put out a hit on me? Who are they?

KEELING  
Don't know, and I don't want to know. They had Federal badges...

INT. GRANT'S OFFICE - CONTINUOUS  
Grant hesitantly steps into his small but highly-organized OFFICE, diagrams of dinosaurs anatomy taped to the walls, the entire left side of the room a plated window looking out onto the excavation lab. The two MEN stand and study him closely as he enters, one removing his shades and extending his hand.

AGENT DAVIS  
Dr. Grant? I'm Agent Davis; my associate, Agent Stein. US State Department.

They flash their badges at Grant, who nods, growing apprehensive.

GRANT  
Someone siphoning plaster from the Smithsonian?

AGENT STEIN  
Dr. Grant, we have a few questions for you in relation to your experiences in the area of revolutionary genetics, in particular John Hammond and the International Genetics Corporation.

GRANT  
I was associated with InGen very briefly, just for a few days as a freelance consultant.

AGENT DAVIS  
We're aware of that. Dr. Grant, have you had any recent contact with anyone from the Hammond Estate, or anyone formally connected with InGen Corporation?

GRANT  
None...

AGENT DAVIS  
You're sure?

GRANT  
I think I'd remember another run-in with that crazy old crank or his cronies. The last time I spoke with anyone connected to Hammond was during my testimony at the InGen Chapter 11 deposition of '98...

AGENT STEIN  
(riffling through a stack of papers on Grant's desk)  
Your Curator mentioned you're working on a new book...?

GRANT  
(snatching the papers away)  
That's purely based on stipulation from fossil evidence...I assure you, everything I have to say about what happened on those islands, I've said.

AGENT DAVIS  
And no one has contacted you regarding recent developments in Costa Rica?

Grant is getting curious and increasingly nervous with this line of questioning.

GRANT  
No. I've not heard anything from anyone...

DAVIS  
Including Ian Malcolm?

GRANT  
If I never seen that man again, it'll be too soon.

Davis and Stein shoot each other brief looks. They don't know if they believe Grant, but it's clear they're not going to get anything useful out of him. The Agents stand and shake Grant's hand.

DAVIS  
Thank you very much for your time.

GRANT  
What is this all about?

STEIN  
Just an internal procedural matter, Dr. Grant.

GRANT  
And what's happening in Costa Rica?

STEIN  
Nothing, Dr. Grant. Absolutely nothing. Which is exactly how we'd like to keep it. Good evening.

With that, Davis and Stein briskly stride out of Grant's office, leaving the Paleontologist shaken and not just a little unnerved. The look on Grant's face says it all: Something IS happening, and he doesn't want to know what it is.

EXT. JUNGLE COAST - MIDAIR - LATE AFTERNOON  
We find ourselves about fifty feet above the lush treetops, the dark green canopy mixing with the dark blue of the ocean in the distance. An approaching BUZZING VIBRATION can be heard, builds, permeates the scene...and a small, unmarked WHITE HELICOPTER appears directly before us, flying for the coast...then another, and another, and a fourth Helicopter appear. Another SUPER informs us we're:

Bahia Anasco  
78 Miles from San Jose, Costa Rica

PAN SLIGHTLY DOWN, to reveal the ROAD through the jungle below has been blocked off with POLICE BARRICADES, and is GUARDED by POLICE TRUCKS and ARMED SOLDIERS. This is sure a lot of activity for a country where there is "nothing going on".

INT. UNMARKED HELICOPTER - COCKPIT - CONTINUOUS  
The numerous road blocks can be seen below through the clear plexiglass bubble in the floor of the small vehicle. PAN UP to reveal a STUFFY-LOOKING MAN of about 35, trying his damndest not to look through the transparent floor...this is DR. RICHARD LEVINE, THEORETICAL BIOLOGIST, arrogant, conceited, with a relentless competitive streak, but brilliant, and the best in his field. He sucks in a deep breath as the helicopter bucks slightly as it turns.

In the front of the helicopter, MARTY GUITTIEREZ, ATTACHE to the COSTA RICAN STATE DEPARTMENT, dark, intelligent, caring yet controlled, mutters to the PILOT, then turns back to smile at Levine, stuffed uncomfortably in the back.

GUITTIEREZ  
Holding up back there, Richard?

LEVINE  
I'd like to meet the schmuck who thought it was a good idea to stick a window in the floor of this helicopter.

GUITTIEREZ  
Don't worry, we're almost there.

LEVINE  
Almost where?

GUITTIEREZ  
Little fishing village, just a couple more miles up the coast. Bahia Anasco...not much of a population, about three-hundred people. Or used to be...

LEVINE  
How many are there now?

GUITTIEREZ  
None.

Levine looks taken aback at this. As the helicopter banks again, we cut to-

EXT. UNMARKED HELICOPTER - MIDAIR - CONTINUOUS  
The rear helicopter, carrying Levine and Guittierez, and the accompanying vehicles, bank and turn sharply to the right...we can make out the decimated remnants of simple buildings, many of them belching thick black smoke into the air...

EXT. BAHIA ANASCO - VILLAGE CENTER - LATE AFTERNOON  
A number of simple thatched houses straddle the line between the jungle and the sea cliffs, hunkering and dark, scored by smoke, abandoned. Numerous COSTA RICAN SOLDIERS crisscross the sand in HAZMAT SUITS, moving in rhythmical precision. The entire place festers under a cloud of forboding. The Unmarked Helicopter sets down on the sand near the surf, while the others land further back on the beach. Levine and Guittierez emerge, heads ducked low against the wind of the helicopter's rotors, shouting to each other above the din as they move through the dead village.

LEVINE  
What the hell happened here?

GUITTIEREZ  
Unfortunately, this is just an example of a much larger problem...in the past five days, we've found four villages and several remote farms just like this...their entire populations wiped out in 24 hours...

The men halt at a large PLASTIC TENT, filled with medical supplies...an AFRICAN-AMERICAN MAN, mid-60's, looks up from a microscope and approaches them. He sports thick coke-bottle glasses and a salt-and-pepper goatee; Centered, cultured and soothing, exceptionally bright, this is:

GUITTIEREZ (CONT'D)  
DR. EVERETT DALTON, our EPIDEMIOLOGIST. Everett, this is Dr. Levine, a Biology expert- -

LEVINE  
(bristling)  
Theoretical Biologist.

DALTON  
Nice to meet you. I wish the circumstances were a little less grotesque...

LEVINE  
(impatient)  
Marty, may I ask why you called me in on this? I'm not a microbiologist, this really isn't my field.

GUITTIEREZ  
I'm aware.  
Dalton hands a bundled HAZMAT suit to Guittierez, who in turn hands it to Levine.

GUITTIEREZ (CONT'D)  
Put this on...

LEVINE  
Aren't you being a little overly--

GUITTIEREZ  
From what we can tell, the affected populations were all killed almost instantaneously by some sort of new contagion, a virus which is highly contagious and irrevocably lethal.  
Levine blanches and scrambles to don the HAZMAT suit.

INT. BAHIA ANASCO - DECIMATED FARMHOUSE - MAIN ROOM  
Guittierez and Levine enter the burned-out, ruined husk of a once formally large wooden dwelling, now black and ashen. They step around the SOLDIERS on-guard and through a large hole in the wall, and proceed through the ruins.

GUITTIEREZ  
Richard, this contagion...it's being spread by an animal, an unknown species...at least we can't identify it. The few survivors we've spoken to claim that their villages were attacked by something hostile, a predator from the jungle...

LEVINE  
Did they describe it? Its appearance, dimensions...?

GUITTIEREZ  
These people were lucky to get away with their lives. They claim only a few were killed outright by the animals, the others all died even though they didn't have a mark on them. These people are simple farmers and fisherman, Richard, not field researchers. They don't take notes...

LEVINE  
Then how am I supposed to help?

GUITTIEREZ  
Well, we did find this.

Guittierez stops in what was one the dining room, now wooden scraps. In the middle of the space is a large object, covered in a tarp, which Guittierez grabs and dramatically unveils. Levine sucks in a breath.

GUITTIEREZ (CONT'D)  
That's when we called you.

Levine slowly kneels beside the CORPSE of a STRANGE ANIMAL...

GUITTIEREZ (CONT'D)  
The only physical evidence of these animals we've found so far.

Levine hushes the other man and studies the creature intently. The corpse is heavy and bloated, obviously of a LARGE REPTILIAN, WHITE WITH BLACK STRIPES, possibly BIPEDAL, oozing liquids from its offices...the body of a VIRAL CARRIER, decomposing unnaturally. Levine runs his gloved hands over the carcass.

LEVINE  
Skins definitely seems to be scaled, but the posture looks avian...

Levine pulls a small DIGITAL CAMERA from his pocket, attaches a USB FLASH DRIVE, starts snapping pictures.

LEVINE (CONT'D)  
Long immobile tail, probably held off the ground...taloned forearms...

Levine examines the feet, which terminate in a huge, OPPOSABLE KILLING CLAW.

LEVINE (CONT'D)  
And very-taloned hind legs...

He moves to the animal's head, pulls back the gums; the large, vicious teeth look familar. Levine snaps a few more pictures.

LEVINE (CONT'D)  
Definitely not an herbivore.

Guittierez isn't happy with this description.

GUITTIEREZ  
Doesn't sound like it could be an exotic alligator or Komodo Dragon?

LEVINE  
Not even close. Is that what you thought it was?

GUITTIEREZ  
I'd hoped.

LEVINE  
Think older. And meaner. Marty, I'd definitely have to classify this in the Ornithiscia category of reptilian- -

But he's unable to finish voicing his revelation as sudden SHOUTING in SPANISH emerge from outside; Levine takes out his flash drive and pockets it as several ARMED SOLDIERS in HAZMAT suits burst into the room, all screaming orders in Spanish, and pushing Levine and Guittierez towards the exit.

LEVINE (CONT'D)  
Marty, what the hell is this? I'm in the middle of--  
(to Soldier)  
Hey, take your hands off me! I'm an American, damn it!

A Soldier grabs Levine's camera and throws it to the ground, stomping it to pieces.

LEVINE (CONT'D)  
HEY! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOUR DOING?! That's an expensive piece of equipment! I'm an American, you can't just--

GUITTIEREZ  
Richard, SHUT-UP!

The Soldiers herd Levine and Guittierez away, as two OTHERS step towards the carcass with FLAMETHROWERS.

LEVINE  
NO!

But it's too late, as the Soldiers fire turrets of flame onto the carcass, which is engulfed in fire and snaps and cracks as it burns away. Levine is devastated.

LEVINE (CONT'D)  
go*da**it, that was a significant scientific find.

GUITTIEREZ  
Well, there goes our evidence.

The fire blazes, a reddish hue cast upon the blackened walls, while in the flames, the burning carcass withers like a dying dragon.

INT. UNMARKED HELICOPTER - COCKPIT - EVENING  
In the gathering darkness, Levine and Guittierez sit in contemplation as they speed back towards San Jose.

GUITTIEREZ  
I'm sorry, Levine. The Military's been rather over-zealous...they think they can stem the contagion through incineration. I'd argued for them to hold off on destroying the beast until you'd arrived...I didn't know how they'd take my request literally.

LEVINE  
They're burning everything?

GUITTIEREZ  
Anything in the vicinity of these attacks...the government's anxious to prevent this from spreading further. Particularly to spare what's left of the tourist season...

LEVINE  
Charming.

GUITTIEREZ  
Be kind to them, it's the country's largest source of revenue.

LEVINE  
Looks like you're attracting the wrong kind of tourist...

GUITTIEREZ  
These animals have appeared in secluded habitations in a fifty-mile radius. The government's calling them "aberrant forms"...the Locals just call them "demons"...

LEVINE  
Demons are mythological. These are very real.

GUITTIEREZ  
Do you know what they are?

LEVINE  
Not exactly.

He pulls out the USB FLASH DRIVE from his pocket, and considers it thoughtfully.

LEVINE (CONT'D)  
But I know someone who may...

With this, CHEESY, SYNTHESIZED MUSIC blares on the SOUNDTRACK...

CLOSE-UP: TELEVISION MONITORS  
We find ourselves before a WALL of TELEVISION SCREENS, many tuned into various NEWS CHANNELS...on one monitor, a NEWS ANCHOR practically shouts to the audience in a faux-excited manner, along with accompanying visuals.

NEWS ANCHOR  
...At the top of the hour, Crisis in Costa Rica! Varying fragmented reports have come streaming in of a viral pandemic appearing in  
South America...

PAN to another MONITOR, which shows a DIFFERENT but SIMILAR NEWS REPORT.

NEWS ANCHOR #2  
...Signs of a devastating plague affecting hundreds in Costa Rica, with reports that the Red Cross is already mobilizing...

PAN to a THIRD MONITOR, where on CNN WOLF BLITZER is interviewing a CULTURED, REFINED GENTLEMAN, early-60's, obviously EDUCATED and WELL-MANNERED, with a slight lilting SOUTHERN ACCENT, but also a little INTIMIDATING, perhaps due to the shock of WHITE streaking through his otherwise BLACK HAIR. The CAPTION on the bottom of the screen identifies him as FREDERICK STIEGER.

STIEGER  
...Shows a complete and utter disregard for any semblance of responsibility.

WOLF BLITZER  
And what about your COMPANY'S properties in Costa Rica, have they been aversely effected?

SEIEGER  
I'm glad to say that none of our staff in the region have manifested any sign of this new virus as of yet, but we feel deeply for the local populations' plight, and will do everything in our power to alleviate...  
PULL and PAN BACK from the wall of monitors to find ourselves in:

INT. MODERN TV STUDIO - LOS ANGELES - DAY  
Several technicians observe various displays and screens in the CONTROL ROOM, beyond which is a large and expensive-looking TALKSHOW SET, complete with LIVE AUDIENCE. The TALKSHOW HOST, JAMES TUCKER, is typical HOLLYWOOD BS, slick, sleazy, too-cool-for-the-room; beside him sits his CURRENT GUEST, TALL, POWERFUL, with greying BLACK HAIR and a CONFIDENT EXPRESSION, possibly a bit TOO CONFIDENT; this is DR. IAN MALCOLM, who upon being proven sane to the world in the aftermath of the San Diego Incident, has retained some of his "hipster-doofus" attitude he exhibited when we first met, although he is still more mature, older and wiser. A commercial break is just ending, and the AD counts down for the men as lights flash on the side of SET.

TALKSHOW AD  
And you're on in 3, 2, 1...

Tucker springs to animated life.

TUCKER  
And welcome back to "Happening Now", we're here with Dr. Ian Malcolm, currently in town working as an Advisor on the new Universal film "Jurassic Park: The True Story of Prehistoric Terror", starring Harrison Ford, Juliet Binoche, and I believe Vincent D'Onofrio is playing you in the film?

MALCOLM  
I believe that's correct.

TUCKER  
Now, Dr. Malcolm, forgive my forwardness, but if I barely escaped from two islands crawling with ferocious, man-eating dinosaurs, I wouldn't exactly be anxious to relive the experience everyday on a movie set! Are they really paying you enough for that?

MALCOLM  
It's not about the money, James. It's important that people know and understand what happened, especially so that it never happens again. Genetics has emerged as the most powerful scientific innovation of the past century, surpassing even the atomic bomb in terms of sheer destructive potential. Its use needs to be carefully controlled accordingly.

TUCKER  
It's really that dangerous? 'Cause I've seen some stuff on YouTube, and I think that might cause the end of life as know it.

MALCOLM  
I can't argue with you there. Although I'd have to say that Twitter could send our universe to the edge of chaos.

The Audience laughs too loudly.

TUCKER  
Alright, let's take some calls for Dr. Malcolm, he'll take your questions at 1-310-555-6117. TRUDY, you're on the line.

A FEMALE VOICE is piped in through the set's SPEAKERS.

TRUDY  
(OS)  
Hi, Dr. Malcolm, I'm a big fan, I've read all of your books.

MALCOLM  
A true sign of chaos at work.

The Audience cracks up again.

TRUDY  
(OS)  
Dr. Malcolm, I was just wondering, you've said that all the crappy stuff that happened at Jurassic Park was caused by sabotage...so if that Nerdy guy hadn't turned off the security systems, wouldn't the park have succeeded and opened to the public?

MALCOLM  
No, and let me be perfectly clear on this: Jurassic Park, like all systems created using faulty reasoning, was inherently unstable. Meaning, that even if NEDRY hadn't shut off the power, then the "attractions" that inhabited the park would have broken out some other way; it was only a matter of time. In fact, it's probably ultimately fortunate that the Park broke down when it did, as there weren't any tourists present at the time...

TUCKER  
Still, I'd have loved to send my ex-wide to Jurassic Park for Christmas. Thanks, Trudy. KARL, what's your question?

KARL  
(OS)  
Hi, James. Dr. Malcolm, I wanted to know if you thought the new virus in Costa Rica had anything to do with InGen's experiments down there?

MALCOLM  
My guess would be, probably so. Even years after Jurassic Park was shut down and the science found unsafe, there will be repercussions rippling down through time stemming from the original event; a "resonance of chaos", let's say. What happening in Costa Rica is a perfect example of a mathematical phenomenon called "Gambler's Ruin"; you see it everywhere, in baseball, in the stock market, in military occupations. Once uncontrollable chaos is introduced into a situation, there's no point of return; once things get bad, they tend to stay bad. Bad things cluster and go to hell together...

TUCKER  
(trying to lighten the mood)  
Sounds like the date I had last Friday. Okay, thanks for your call Karl. Richard, you're on "Happening Now", go ahead.

LEVINE  
(OS)  
Ian, this is Dr. Richard Levine, down here is Costa Rica...as I'm sure you're probably heard, things aren't exactly going well in our tropical paradise.

Malcolm's eyes widen as he anticipates what's coming.

LEVINE (CONT'D)  
I'm here with a representative from the Costa Rican government...

GUITTIEREZ  
(OS)  
Hello, Dr. Malcolm...

LEVINE  
And we were wondering if you'd be available to lend us your expertise on a matter of extreme urgency and --  
Malcolm's eyes bulge and he leaps from his chair!

MALCOLM  
OH, NO! NO!

And he flees from the set. Tucker looks momentarily stunned, then smiles a toothy grin at the camera, while frantically gesturing with his off-screen hand to the Crew.

TUCKER  
Now you don't have to spend $15 to see the movie!

INT. MALCOLM'S HOTEL ROOM - LATER  
Malcolm, having recovered from his initial panic, has settled into his richly decorated HOTEL SUIT and is conferring with Levine on his LAPTOP; Levine's troubled features are visible on a VIDEO CHAT on the right of the screen, while blurry PICTURES of the aberrant form from Bahia Anasco appear on the left.

LEVINE  
Do you have any idea what this animals is?

Malcolm studies the photos forlornly.

MALCOLM  
No...

LEVINE  
You're sure? You never saw any species matching this appearance on either of the two islands? Think Ian, this is important.

MALCOLM  
Richard, I'm sure.

LEVINE  
damn it. I'd thought we've pinpointed the source of this disease...

He signs, then looks squarely at Malcolm.

LEVINE (CONT'D)  
Even so, I'd like to retain your services for our RESPONSE TASKFORCE. The Costa Rican State Department's bringing in a number of people to try and halt this before it gets any worse, and I'd like you to come down here. I promise you'd not be put in any danger.

MALCOLM  
Richard, I finally get my life back together, my career and my health finally on-track, and you want me to go back to running around some South American jungle? Forget it, it's out of the question.

LEVINE  
Ian-

MALCOLM  
No! I'm not a medical expert.

LEVINE  
Ian, we didn't contact you about the virus. The contagion is being spread by these animals, these "aberrant forms", and Ian...they're dinosaurs. That's all they can be. They might not be InGen's, but they're definitely not of this century.

MALCOLM  
Well, I'm not an expert on dinosaurs either.

LEVINE  
No, just at surviving them.

Guittierez appears on the Video Chat next to Levine.

GUITTIEREZ  
Dr. Malcolm? I'm Marty Guittierez, and I'm authorised to request your involvement on our team by the Costa Rican government. Please, Dr. Malcolm, if this is dinosaur-related, you ARE one of the foremost experts in dealing with the living, breathing versions of these things on the planet. People here are being killed, Dr. Malcolm. Families...entire villages...and if we don't find the source of these animals and the virus they're carrying, we could be looking at a world-wide epidemic of devastating proportions.

Malcolm just stares darkly at the computer screen...they're wearing down his resolve...

MALCOLM  
Richard, when I used to say you were going to drive me to hang myself, I didn't know I meant it.

Malcolm terminates the Video Chat, stares bleakly into space and heaves a deep sigh. Malcolm's ASSISTANT, a TALL BLONDE, watches with concern from the living room door.

JESSICA  
Dr. Malcolm?

MALCOLM  
Well, I guess I've gone long enough without a total disaster. Jess...book the next available flight to Costa Rica.

JESSICA  
I'll call SAM at United.

MALCOLM  
No, their food was horrendous last time. Call Jet Blue.

EXT. QUIET SUBURBAN STREET - NIGHT  
Grant's old CADILLAC crawls down the otherwise empty streets, dark houses on either side sitting as still and silent as a tomb.

INT. GRANT'S CADILLAC - CONTINUOUS  
Grant, tired and a little drunk, drives down the rainy street, not in any hurry to get home. He turns on the RADIO:

RADIO NEWS ANCHOR  
Continuing reports from the Red Cross, which arrived in the country in full force today--

And snaps it off again. He's not in the mood. He looks out the window, and tries to place a LONG, DARK SEDAN parked on the curb that he doesn't recognize.

EXT. GRANT'S HOUSE - CONTINUOUS  
Grant pulls up to small, unassuming CONTEMPORARY tucked into the corner of a cul-de-sac. He parks, pulls his briefcase from the back, and heads for the front door...but when he gets there, he pauses...the door is OPEN about an inch, the dark of the night merging with darkness from inside...definitely not how he left it. Grant is getting nervous, considers calling the police, but doesn't want to seem alarmist. He shakes his head, draws in a deep breath, pushes the door open, and silently steps inside.

INT. GRANT'S HOUSE - MAIN FOYER - CONTINUOUS  
Grant cautiously enters, slightly silhouetted by the NIGHT LIGHTS from outside.

GRANT  
Hello? Hello...?

Nothing. He goes to a COAT RACK near the door, grabs a heavy UMBRELLA, and slowly creeps forward, holding the object at the ready as if he were being home-invaded by a hailstorm.

IN THE HALLWAY, GRANT STEPS SOFTLY FORWARD,  
Growing increasingly uneasy in the silence. The only sound is his ragged breath and the clock TICKING in the DEN. Then, he hears a slight RUMBLING noise from UPSTAIRS, INSIDE the BEDROOM...Grant swallows, peers up the stairs, considers bolting, thinks better of it. He creeps

UP THE STAIRS,

The rug masking his movements, comes to the BEDROOM door, takes a long breath...and leaps into the BEDROOM, brandishing the umbrella above his head...but the noise is only a PIPE banging in the wall. Grant lowers the umbrella, embarrassed, lets out his breath...and is CLOBBERED from behind, SOMEONE whacking him in the back of the head...Grant groans and spins around, only to find a MEATY FIST, ADORNED with a LONG PALE SCAR, coming directly for his face!

The ATTACKER, mostly unseen in the darkness, grapples with Grant, kicking him in the chest. Grant staggers up, tries to get the MAN in a headlock, but the ATTACKER throws him off, turns to ANOTHER MAN who emerges from the DOORWAY opposite Grant's Bedroom, from inside his HOME OFFICE.

ATTACKER  
(In a thick DUTCH accent)  
Get the files! Get the files!

Grant manages to punch the First man in the face, who grunts heavily, and Grant staggers into the OFFICE, to find the SECOND MAN stuffing the rest of Grant's files into a case, the rest having already been removed from the overturned desk and opened filing cabinets. Grant lunges for the SECOND ATTACKER, punches him in the chest, but the man hardly feels it and slams his hand into Grant's face, knocking him back. The first Attacker runs in.

ATTACKER (CONT'D)  
Get out of here!

SECOND ATTACKER  
(referring to Grant)  
What about him?

ATTACKER  
He won't talk.

The Second Attacker takes the case with Grant's files and flees; Grant tries to go after him, but the Attacker pulls him back and throws him into the wall.

ATTACKER (CONT'D)  
Where are you going, vriendin?

He punches Grant in the stomach, the other man gasping and hunching over.

ATTACKER (CONT'D)  
Don't want to play?

He thrusts Grant back against the wall, hits him again, again.  
ATTACKER (CONT'D)  
You have to play!

The Attacker keeps pummeling Grant, who sinks to the floor, raising his hand in ineffectual defense. The Attacker laughs sadistically, but then goes slack as there's an electric ZAPPING noise. The ATTACKER keels over, revealing another SHADOWY MAN behind, hefting a STUN  
GUN.

SHADOWY MAN  
Game over.

The MAN flicks on the lights; Grant blinks in the sudden brightness, and stares up at his SAVIOR, A 35-YEAR-OLD MAN BUILT like a BULL, POWERFUL, but RELAXED and FRIENDLY, SUPREMELY CONFIDANT in his own abilities. This is:

KALLOS  
Dr. Grant? GORDON KALLOS. The door was open...are you alright?

He carefully pulls a shaky Grant to his feet.

KALLOS (CONT'D)  
We'd better get you to a hospital.

GRANT  
(gasping for breath)  
You go...everywhere with a stun gun?

KALLOS  
Can't be too careful.

GRANT  
Evidently.

Grant looks in dismay to his now mostly-empty OFFICE, stripped of almost everything.

GRANT (CONT'D)  
(raspy)  
All my files...my book! MY BOOK!

KALLOS  
Looks like I got here just in time.

Grant studies his rescuer sceptically.

GRANT  
And just who the hell ARE you?

Kallos flashes Grant a big grin.

KALLOS  
I work for John Hammond, Dr. Grant...

He pulls out a PAIR of AIRPLANE TICKETS and hands them to the dazed scientist.

KALLOS (CONT'D)  
And he'd would like to meet with you as soon as possible.

Grant groans and holds his head in his hands...out of the frying pan and into the fire.

INT. HOSPITAL - PRIVATE ROOM - NIGHT  
A BEATEN Grant steps through the door into a STARK AND STERILE HOSPITAL BEDROOM, the floor and walls antiseptic BLUE AND WHITE. Grant looks worse for the wear after the encounter in the last scene: his head is bandaged, and he has a brace around his left arm. But Grant is looking OFF-CAMERA to SOMEONE in even worse shape: PAN to reveal a VERY OLD AND DILAPIDATED JOHN HAMMOND, his years finally weighing down on him, his once vibrant energy drained, an IV connected to his arm, several thick pillows the only thing keeping him propped up in bed.

A NURSE in the corner keeps a watchful eye on the ancient gentleman...despite Grant's consternation at recent events, he finds it hard to stay mad at Hammond, who is obviously at the end of his life. Hammond coughs and peers at Grant, lightly waves him closer.

HAMMOND  
Alan...Alan my boy, you made it. It's...delightful to see you again after all this time...

Hammond coughs, speaking taking its toll on him.

GRANT  
I've had quite an interesting week, Mr. Hammond...whatever's happening in Costa Rica, it's brought me some unusual attention.

HAMMOND  
Nothing untoward, I hope.

GRANT  
You could say that.

HAMMOND  
I'm sorry, then. I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused, for you and everyone else. And I never told you how sorry I was about what happened at the Park...how things ended between us...

GRANT  
Yes, well...things have a way of not turning out the way we planned.

HAMMOND  
Tell me, my boy...our most basic decisions effect the path of our lives in unforeseeable ways. My plan to bring forth those magnificent creatures from the dawn of creation...my prevailing dream...has become a nightmare for humanity.

GRANT  
I don't see how what you attempted could be related to what's going on right now...

HAMMOND  
But I do...

He weakly gestures Grant closer again, preparing to relay important information. Grant hesitates, doesn't want to hear it.

HAMMOND (CONT'D)  
Alan, my FEW FRIENDS in the Costa Rican government, tell me that this disease in Costa Rica, is being spread through an animal, an unknown species, perhaps more than one, alien and obscure to them. One of them...a bipedal predator, both reptilian, and bird-like...

GRANT  
Oh, no...

HAMMOND  
I assure you, I feel the same way. I never wanted any of this to happen...so much pain, so much death, because of me. This will be  
my legacy.

GRANT  
Where could they be coming from?

HAMMOND  
I have my suspicions...when we were building the Park, InGen had a highly-advanced facility --

GRANT  
On Isla Nublar...

HAMMOND  
In the Five Deaths Island Chain...

GRANT  
Was it on Isla Sorna?

HAMMOND  
ISLA MATANCEROS.

GRANT  
(throwing up his hands in disbelief)  
sh**!!!

HAMMOND  
When we began breeding our attractions, we initially hatched a number of species which never made it to Nublar...at the early developmental stage, we found these animals were too...resistant to introduction into a Park setting...

GRANT  
They were too dangerous, you mean?

HAMMOND  
We realized that they would never be controllable in the manner that we had hoped...but my Partner, NORMAN ATHERTON, the true brains behind the operation, convinced the Board of Directors that these animals were too unique and precious to be destroyed. SITE C was established on Isla Matanceros as a RESEARCH STATION, where our scientists could study these incredible creatures in highly-fortified field outposts...

GRANT  
I can't believe it...

HAMMOND  
On the island, we also kept SAMPLES of the animals' GENETIC MATERIAL, maintained in cold storage at a DNA PROCESSING LAB, in a hope to discover how to modify the dinosaur's genetic code to make them trainable, more docile.

Despite Hammond's feeble condition, Grant is getting angry.

GRANT  
I knew you were reckless, but I didn't know how far you'd pervert life for your own means.

HAMMOND  
Please, Alan...this is all far behind us...

GRANT  
But it isn't, is it?

Hammond lowers his eyes, unable to meet Grant's gaze.

HAMMOND  
No...I believe someone has taken the DNA SAMPLES from Isla Matanceros, and is using them to breed this new strain of dinosaurian life...

GRANT  
Oh, Jesus.

HAMMOND  
It's the only way...Nublar is barren rock, and Sorna is fully staffed by a regular science team, guarded by a fleet of Navy Destroyers. But my remaining eyes in South American have told me that there has been in ordinate amount of activity around Site C, and I've even heard unconfirmed reports of excursions to the island, by armed expeditions...

GRANT  
Even here, Mr. Hammond, you still seem to stay up-to-date...  
Hammond becomes intensely sincere

HAMMOND  
Alan...I can't let it end this way. I won't allow my dream, my wish to fill the hearts of children with happiness...to be perverted, as you put it, into something dreadful...

GRANT  
It was already something dreadful, you just didn't have the will to see it.

HAMMOND  
But my eyes are finally fully open...

Hammond leans over to the NIGHT TABLE, and picks up an EXTERNAL HARD DRIVE.

HAMMOND (CONT'D)  
This is all the information I have on Site C...please, Alan, I need someone to go down to Costa Rica and make sure that the nightmare finally ends. I know that the local Government is putting together a Response Team, but they've cut me out...all I need is for someone to find out what is really going on, and tell me...tell me what I've unleashed on the world this time. And please, tell me they've found a way to stop it.

Hammond is so pained, so pathetic, that Grant's anger dissipates.

GRANT  
"Someone" being me...

HAMMOND  
I can't think of anyone better. You saved my GRANDCHILDREN's lives...if anyone can find out what's happening in Costa Rica, it's you.

GRANT  
Mr. Hammond--

But Hammond cuts him off with another VIOLENT FIT of coughing, his chest heaving...a CONCERNED, LOVING WOMEN in her 50's comes rushing in, as the Nurse also appears at Hammond's beside. The Nurse hands him a glass of water, while the Woman, HELENA MURPHY, HAMMOND'S DAUGHTER, speaks soothingly.

HELENA MURPHY  
Dad! Take it easy, breath now..

Hammond sinks back in his bed, exhausted. Grant's heart breaks for the once lively, exuberant man...He looks to Helena.

GRANT  
Your father knows how to get what he wants.

HELENA MURPHY  
Be kind to him, Dr. Grant. He's repentant...it's all he has left now.

Grant nods, and takes the Hard Drive from Hammond's bedside.

OUTSIDE HAMMOND'S HOSPITAL ROOM,

Grant emerges to find Gordon Kallos leaning against the wall, nonchalantly waiting for him.

KALLOS  
Can I take you'll be joining my team, Dr. Grant?

Grant nods sullenly.

KOLLOS  
Terrific.

Grant strides down the hall, Kollos falling into step beside him.

KOLLOS (CONT'D)  
Oh by the way, I've been touch with the Bozeman Police Department. Apparently, our beefy friend that assaulted you in your house? He's been bailed out.

GRANT  
What? I was going to press charges.

KOLLOS  
A fact that seems to have conveniently slipped their mind.

GRANT  
Who bailed him out?

KOLLOS  
Interestingly, one Frederick Stieger.

GRANT  
Who?

KOLLOS  
CEO of STEIGERTECH, the most powerful GENETICS COMPANY in the world...not even the UN can touch them.

GRANT  
Great. Now I get to deal with another Dr. Frankenstein...

Grant and Kollos continue down the hallway and OFF-CAMERA.

EXT. SAN JOSE, COSTA RICA - MIDAIR - EARLY MORNING  
A WHITE, MODIFIED CESSNA 210 glides over the modern, bustling CAPITAL CITY OF COSTA RICA, heading for a landing at an AIRPORT below, the rising sunlight sparkling off the glass-and-metal aircraft as it descends. A SUPER fills us in:

San Jose International Airport  
Costa Rica

EXT. SAN JOSE INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT - CONTINUOUS  
The Cessna lands effortlessly and taxies to a stop. The cabin door pops open, and a tired and harried-looking Malcolm trundles down the steps; he's met by Levine and Guittierez.

LEVINE  
Ian, glad you could make it...

MALCOLM  
I'm not.

LEVINE  
At least try to contain your sparkling personality until we've started working, Ian.

Guittierez extends his hand, which Malcolm shakes unenthusiastically.

GUITTIEREZ  
Dr. Malcolm, I'm Marty Guittierez, Attache to the Costa Rican State Department. I'm sure your expertise will be invaluable to us. And I hope your stay in our country ends better than the last two occasions.

MALCOLM  
That wouldn't be very hard.

As the Cessna begins to pull away, Levine waves to the PILOT, a STERN-LOOKING MAN with a STEEL-GREY MUSTACHE. This is DR. JACK THORNE, AKA DOC THORNE: a MATERIAL ENGINEER, Respected and practical-minded, very world-weary with little patience for foolishness, a crippled romantic who thinks in "shades of grey" as opposed to absolutes.

LEVINE  
Doc, just pick up the new forensic equipment and we'll see you at C&C!

THORNE  
Should be back in an hour.

AN AIDE runs up to Guittierez, hands him a NOTE; He scans it, his face darkens.

GUITTIEREZ  
We'd better get back...it's spreading.

INT. EMERGENCY MEDICAL CENTER, SAN JOSE - DAY  
It's a scene of absolute PANDEMONIUM: The bright white chamber filled with HUNDREDS of WAILING, SICKENED COSTA RICANS, and SOME of OTHER NATIONALITIES: MEN, WOMEN, and CHILDREN of all AGES, occupying COTS densely packed together, filling the space from one wall to another. Screams and cries fill the air; occasionally, a PATIENT will double-over and spill bubbling foam from their mouth, and MEDICAL AIDES and DOCTORS in Hazmat suits will carry the victim away to ISOLATION, while the surrounding cots are hurriedly cleared as well. RED CROSS WORKERS and VOLUNTEERS tend to the flow of NEW PATIENTS being brought in through the front doors.

The entire operation is overseen by HEINRICH KUROUX, an opulent, decedent RED CROSS OFFICIAL, about 60 and SWISS. Valerie is among the Doctors scrambling to tend to the dead and dying...the look on her face says it all: it's a living hell. PAN OVER to the OBSERVATION ROOM, where Malcolm, Levine, Dalton, and Guittierez are among those watching the proceedings with consternation from behind thick glass.

IN THE OBSERVATION ROOM:  
The team watches in concern, while behind, UN WORKERS AND RED CROSS DOCTORS run tests and studies on computers and with advanced medical equipment, searching feverishly for a cure. Our Team is joined by TED SAYLES, A UN CRISIS INVESTIGATOR: about 35, both a MAN'S MAN and a LADY'S MAN, CHARISMATIC AND SMOOTH, but BRIGHT AND QUICK-WITTED.

SAYLES  
A new influx of Patients began while you were at the airport. There are reports of another settlement being effected: Perla de Océano, a port town on the Pacific...

GUITTIEREZ  
Perla de Océano...there's a heavy concentration of marine traffic that goes through there, right?

SAYLES  
And an American company's oil rig right off the coast. Not a good sign if the contagion begins to manifest in such a densely populated area.

LEVINE  
It's moving towards San Jose.

SAYLES  
What's more, we've had simultaneous reports of the outbreak being initiated by a new species, a hostile organism which attached from the sea.

Levine looks to Malcolm.

LEVINE  
Looks like you might making your contribution sooner than we thought, Ian.

MALCOLM  
How about I don't and say I did?

GUITTIEREZ  
I think it's worth our looking into. I'll make the arrangements...

Guittierez turns away, phone in hand. Meanwhile, as the Emergency Room Staff change shifts, Valerie bursts into the room and runs to the water cooler, slightly pale from the long hours in a Hazmat suit, and the high tension of attempting in vain to thwart the disaster.

VAL  
I don't know how much more I can take, Ted...it's every doctor's worst nightmare down there.

SAYLES  
(by way of introduction, to Malcolm)  
This is Dr. Valerie Thomas. She's the Physician who first identified the contagion.

VAL  
And one of the first to lose someone close to them to the virus...my Assistant, Manuel...

Everett Dalton looks up from a computer display.

DALTON  
Since then we've lost hundreds. We've all suffered.

MALCOLM  
And they still haven't made any progress on a vaccine? Unbelievable...you must have hundreds of medical staff working on this by now.

DALTON  
(defensive)  
In order to counter the viral strain, we have to know what it is, which we don't. This is the most resilient organism I've ever seen in thirty-five years of epidemiology. It mutates to resist anything we throw at it...antibiotics, radioactive isotopes...zero effect.

VAL  
That's right. This thing is self-replicating and self-sustaining. From what we can ascertain, these "aberrant forms" aren't effected by the contagion, acting as carriers, or "Typhoid Mary's", or something similar. But the virus lives in the animals' systems, and when they bites a mammalian victim, the virus is transferred through salvia...

DALTON  
Or any bodily fluid.

VAL  
Right. Blood, tears, anything...and jumps species into the new host, proceeds to spread like wildfire through the human population. It exhibits a remarkable level of adaptability...in fact, it's more durable than anything in nature. There's a perfectness, an artificiality to its make-up that's highly disturbing.

MALCOLM  
You're saying this thing is engineered?

DALTON  
It's possible.

VAL  
More than that, it's probable. Where else could it have come from?

MALCOLM  
My God in Heaven...Gambler's Ruin in typical display...

The others look at him quizzically, but before he can explain, Guittierez rejoins the group, animated.

GUITTIEREZ  
Alright, let's move. Doc Thorne'll be back shortly, and I have clearance to take a unit out to Perla de Océano.

VAL  
I'm coming with you.

GUITTIEREZ  
Dr. Thomas, I don't think - -

VAL  
I was there at the beginning of this thing...I want to see for myself what's killing all these people.

Guittierez nods...it's clear from her demeanor that she won't be persuaded otherwise.

GUITTIEREZ  
Alright. Let's get moving.

MALCOLM  
Time for a field trip, kids! Don't tell your parents, they'll have a coronary.

EXT. SAN JOSE COMMAND & CONTROL - MORNING  
Guittierez's Taskforce assembles before a MASSIVE, SLEEK, GLASS-AND-STEEL TOWER, rising up forty stories into the air. This is the COMMAND & CONTROL (C&C) CENTER, recently-converted by the UN into their Base of Operations for the duration of the crisis.

Guittierez, Malcolm, Levine, Val, Dalton, and Thorne are preparing to set out in four HEAVILY-MODIFIED, HIGH-TECH HUMMER H3's, built by Jack Thorne, along with a TEAM of RED CROSS DOCTORS and COSTA RICAN SOLDIERS.

GUITTIEREZ  
(Giving orders to the Soldiers)  
Have the extraction units on stand-by to evacuate remaining civilians from the area...

Suddenly, the team's efforts are interrupted by LOUD SHOUTING, and a COMMOTION from the other side of the street...several SOLDIERS attempt to push a man back away from the C&C, but he plows through them, as we can make out Grant's voice rising above the shouting.

GRANT  
Let me through...I just want to talk to them...

Grant shoulders his way past the Soldiers, and comes face-to-face with the Investigative Taskforce, including:

MALCOLM  
Grant! Dr. Alan Grant!

Grant seems Malcolm standing before him, and his face falls.

GRANT  
Oh, terrific. As if my week couldn't get any worse.  
Malcolm is highly bemused at this unexpected turn of events; Grant is just annoyed.

MALCOLM  
Is that any way to talk to any old friend?

GRANT  
We were never friends; we were nemesis, Malcolm.

MALCOLM  
Call me Ian!

GRANT  
No.

MALCOLM  
How's Ellie, by the way?

GRANT  
Shut-up.

GUITTIEREZ  
Dr. Malcolm, who is this man?

But Levine knows:

LEVINE  
(excitedly)  
Dr. Alan Grant! Survivor of the original Isla Nublar Incident, and that "Kirby Disaster" of 2001...

GUITTIEREZ  
You're that Grant? We tried to contact you for inclusion on the team, your Museum didn't know where--

GRANT  
Yeah, I've been travelling.

MALCOLM  
(still bemused)  
Alan, I'd love to reminisce, but we're actually just on our way out, to try and figure out just what the hell is going on.

GRANT  
I'm here for the same reason. And I need to speak with whoever is running the investigation.

GUITTIEREZ  
We're committed to a situation in the field. But you're welcome to join us, if you wish...

GRANT  
I think I'll take you up on that.

MALCOLM  
Oh good, the more the merrier.

GUITTIEREZ  
(to Grant)  
I'll brief you on the way.  
(to his team)  
Let's move out!

The assorted Scientists and Soldiers begin climb into their Hummers. Malcolm smiles broadly at Grant.

MALCOLM  
It's nice to know that I won't be descending back into the Rex's nest with ONLY a bunch of neophytes.

Grant shoots him a dark look.

GRANT  
You sure settled back into bothering me easily, didn't you?


	2. Chapter 2

EXT. ROAD TO PERLA DE OCÉANO - DAY - BIRD'S EYE VIEW

The Investigative Taskforce's convoy of Hummers moves through the jungle, which thins as they reach the edge of a SETTLEMENT: the afore-mentioned PORT TOWN, modern and industrialized, curving in a horse-shoe shape around a large, blue BAY on the PACIFIC, sparkling in the sunlight as if unaware of the deadly seriousness of the day. Overhead, white HELICOPTERS wheel and hover as they observe the area below, while in the bay, numerous WATER TRAFFIC can be made out fleeing from the town and the MARINA in a frenzied mass exodus.

EXT. PERLA DE OCEANO - DOCKS - CONTINUOUS

The convoy pulls up to the edge of the BAY, before the massive Marina where dozens of boats continue to stream out in seeming panic, and the networks of wooden docks suspended over the surf by thick supports. Still more FISHERMAN and TOURISTS scramble across the DOCKS and into their vessels tied up along side, carrying luggage and calling to each other hurriedly.

A group of LOCAL POLICEMEN watch the scene from the Docks, but don't show any inclination of interfering or assisting in any way. The Hummers halt on the road alongside the Docks, and Guittierez leaps forward into the fray, furious. Grant follows and looks on in concern.

GUITTIEREZ

What the hell is this? Who's in charge here?!

A GRUFF, AMBIVALENT POLICE OFFICER with a lazy eye spits out a gnarled toothpick and saunters over to Guittierez, his fellow Officers following.

CAPT. GANDOCA

I'm the Officer in charge. Who the hall are you?

GUITTIEREZ

I'm with the UN force handling the viral crisis, and I gave specific orders to keep the civilian population in the region until we arrived.

Gandoca turns to his Officers, smirks as they mutter darkly in Spanish.

CAPT. GANDOCA

And what a glorious job you and your friends are doing, Senior. I don't take orders from outsiders. My men and I, we deal with this our own way.

GUITTIEREZ

I'm not an "outsider", Captain, I work for - -

CAPT. GANDOCA

We're not interested in your credentials, Senior. This is our town, our Bay. Our rules.

Val runs over to Guittierez, from where she had been examining some FISHERMAN on the Docks.

VAL

Marty, several of the Locals have already died from the contagion. It was an isolated occurrence, but word got out fast.

Guittierez looks is dismay at the flood of FISHING BOATS, SPEED BOATS, and several YACHTS which continue to stream from the Docks and Marina.

GUITTIEREZ

And the rest are running away?

VAL

We have to stop them. If even one infected person leaves, they could spread the virus through out the entire Mid-Pacific!

Guittierez turns again to Capt. Gandoca.

GUITTIEREZ

You're relieved, Captain.

Gandoca starts to reply, but shuts his trap as the Costa Rican Soldiers step forth and begin to quarantine the area.

ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE DOCK,

Malcolm is watching the exodus with consternation, turns to Dalton, who's conferring with TWO OTHER SCIENTISTS in MAZMAT SUITS.

MALCOLM

Isn't this a really bad idea? Letting all these people leave the area unexamined, I mean?

DALTON

I don't see what we can do. Most of them have probably fled already.

MALCOLM

For God's sake, call the Navy! Have them lay a blockade around the entire coast...

DALTON

And then what? Without the proper precautions, any contact with an infected civilian could cause a mass outbreak in the Military as well.

MALCOLM

We can't just - -

But Dalton's already turned away, listening to reports from his Assistants. Malcolm turns away, studying the departing fleet again...then, he squints into the sunlight, raises his hand. Did he see SOMETHING moving UNDERNEATH the surface of the water? No, just a BOAT'S WAKE...but now Malcolm, and we, aren't sure, as a large HUMP of water seems to be moving towards the Bay, moving in a much more PURPOSEFUL manner than a simple wake. Malcolm swallows nervously.

MALCOLM (CONT'D)

Dr. Dal...Dr. Dalton...

The HUMP beneath the surface of the water gets larger, followed by SIX other similar objects.

MALCOLM (CONT'D)

Dr. Dalton...

THEN, a SPEED BOAT is pulled suddenly and violently beneath the waves, its OCCUPANTS brief SCREAMS muffled under the din of water traffic, before they disappear under the water, and DON'T resurface.

MALCOLM (CONT'D)

go*da**it!

He spins around and runs in the direction of Guittierez, finally catching Dalton's attention.

DALTON

What is it?!

MALCOLM

There's something ALIVE out there!

Dalton turns to the Bay, where he sees a FISHING BOAT pulled beneath the weaves in similar fashion.

DALTON

Good Lord!

The two men run down the docks, up to the others on the Team.

MALCOLM

Guittierez!

DALTON

Mr. Guittierez!

Guittierez turns to them, surprised at their behavior, as they reach him.

GUITTIEREZ

What's wrong now?

MALCOLM

I think we're about to see some of our "aberrant forms".

LEVINE

(actually a bit anticipatory)

Finally...

MALCOLM

You won't look so pleased when you're at the bottom of the ocean...

He turns and points out into the Bay, but the fast-moving bulges are nowhere to be seen.

GUITTIEREZ

Where?

MALCOLM

Out in the bay?

Grant looks worried at this, remembering his encounter with an aquatic predator on Isla Sorna.

GUITTIEREZ

Dr. Grant, any idea of what's down there?

GRANT

Could be a SPINOSAURUS. But they're not long-distance swimmers, not cut out for extensive oceanic travel.

GUITTIEREZ

And we'd have heard from the team on Isla Sorna if one had escaped...

MALCOLM

You hope.

Guittierez takes out a pair of BINOCULARS from his pack, pears through them:

GUITTIEREZ

I don't see anything...

GUITTIEREZ' POV, THROUGH BINOCULARS

All we can make out is the last of the fleeing Boats and Fishing Schooners, exiting the Bay into the ocean...then, a MASSIVE, HISSING, DRIPPING, MONSTROUS RESIDENT of HELL'S AQUARIUM bursts from the water DIRECTLY in front of us! A NARROW HEAD filled with POINTED, NEEDLE-LIKE TEETH STRIKES at our POV!

GUITTIEREZ (CONT'D)

JESUS CHRIST!

BACK ON THE DOCK,

A FIFTEEN-FOOT SERPENTINE NECK, with BLUE AND BLACK COLORATION, teeth bristling with nasty FANGS, and glaring, yellow eyes bursts from the depths, like Satan himself come to torment the surface world. The ELASMODILE, (we'll learn what this means soon enough), hisses, coils its neck, and strikes at Guittierez again. THREE more animals emerge from the dark water and ATTACK.

GUITTIEREZ (CONT'D)

CHRIST!

The four Elasmodiles shriek to each other in piercing calls. One strikes at Guittierez again, one at Val, one at Malcolm, and the fourth at Grant.

GRANT

GET BACK!

VAL

LOOK OUT!

MALCOLM

go*da**IT, NOT AGAIN!

MORE of the terrifying beasts emerge, an entire POD of animals; Some attack the remaining vessels, while the others make for the PEOPLE of the DOCKS. ABSOLUTE PANDEMONIUM! SEVERAL of the UN Scientists are taken by the animals into the depths, one unfortunate MAN screaming as an Elasmodile bites through his torso, a cloud of BLOOD shooting out the pack of his white Mazmat Suit. TWO more Scientists are grabbed and dragged screaming into the water. Doc Thorne runs to the UN Scientists and pushes them towards the cars, picking up one who stumbled in his thick suit.

THORNE

GO GO, GET OUT OF HERE!

The Costa Rican Soldiers fire with their rifles, but now the Elasmodiles turn their attention to the armed men. An Elasmodile takes a SOLDIER in his jaws, and lifts him into the air as he screams; his COMRADES reach for him, but he's wrenched out of their arms and shaken violently like a rag doll. The Police Officers joins the struggle, but it's not enough to stop Capt. Gandoca being ripped off the dock and pulled apart by three Elasmodiles as a quick meal.

OUR TEAM, tries to make it back to the safety of dry land, but the Elasmodiles strike and hiss, whipping and snapping at our heroes with deadly, cobra-like precision. An Elasmodile lunges at Val, its twisted-teeth catching on her belt; she's wrenched off her feet and pulled along the dock as the animal slides back into the water. Malcolm sees this:

MALCOLM

Dr. Thomas!

He leaps out from behind the barrels he was hiding behind and grabs at Val's hands as she slides by him, grabs her arms...and is dragged along behind her, both heading for the Elasmodiles pointed maw...

VAL

(pained, through gritted teeth)

Let...go...

Malcolm releases one of her hands, and she snatches a large FISHHOOK as she and Malcolm are dragged by. Val turns and hurls the hook at the attacking animal's eye with all her strength;

it hits home, and the Elasmodile snarls in pain, releasing its hold on the woman and ducking back beneath the water. Val finds Malcolm's arms around her as they fall to the deck.

VAL (CONT'D)

Dr. Malcolm, thanks for trying to help, but you're not my type.

MALCOLM

Oh please, I'm happily married.

Val and Malcolm scramble to their feet, in time to hear Guittierez screaming loudly:

GUITTIEREZ

Get the hell away!

He's caught between two leering Elasmodiles, which shriek in victory as they lunge and bite at him, the wood splintering in jagged shards at his feet. From the opposite side of the Dock, Levine and Grant see the Team Leader's plight as well.

LEVINE

Marty!

Malcolm and Val run to Guittierez's aide from one side, while Grant and Levine come to help from the other. However, an Elasmodile rears up, water streaming down its sides, and snaps furiously at Levine.

LEVINE (CONT'D)

Hey! Help!

The Elasmodile sinks its teeth into Levine's shoulder, growling happily. Grant runs back to aide his fellow Scientist.

GRANT

I knew taking another job for John Hammond would get me killed!

Grant picks up a large HARPOON he finds in the rubble on the dock, spin around and finds himself face-to-face with the rampaging animal, Levine still dangling from its jaws. Grant jabs at the Elasmodile with his harpoon, the predator hissing in annoyance at this puny, stinging primate. The Elasmodile drops Levine, who gasps and clutches at his shoulder, moaning.

LEVINE

Oh God! The virus!

Grant, meanwhile, is busy elsewhere, ducking and bobbing to avoid the hungry marine reptile, thrusting the harpoon to try and fight it off.

GRANT

Go!

LEVINE

I'm already dead!

GRANT

Alive enough to back-talk me! Now move!

Grant makes one final thrust at the Elasmodile, cutting a long swatch across its snout. The animals hisses again, snaps at Grant once, and retreats. Grant lets out his breath, slowly.

LEVINE

Why aren't I dead?

GRANT

Because I just saved your ass. Let's go!

They take off for Guittierez down the dock, just as Malcolm and Val arrive from the other direction. The two Elasmodiles have him boxed against a stack of boxes, about to make a quick meal of him when:

VAL

Hey! Reptilicus!

The Elasmodiles turn their heads on their long necks, to see Val staring them down, an ASSAULT RIFLE in her hands, picked up from one of the deceased Soldiers.

VAL (CONT'D)

Sorry, people eat sea food!

She fires the rifle, filling one Elasmodile with lead. It lets out a deep wail, falls to the dock, and slips into the sea. Even amidst the disorder, Grant and Malcolm give each other a look.

MALCOLM

She's a violent psychotic!

GRANT

I noticed.

Val turns to the remaining Elasmodile, which stares at her, its gleaming eyes narrowing, as they share a brief Mexican stand-off.

VAL

Your turn.

She raises the rifle, pulls the trigger...CLICK. Nothing.

VAL (CONT'D)

Uh...oh...

The Elasmodile screams in victory, a high, primordial Siren's call, and LAUNCHES itself onto the dock, moving itself across the solid surface with its large, reptilian flipper-like legs, (yup, it's half-Elasmosaurus/half-Crocodile)!

GRANT

It can walk! The thing can bloody walk!

The Elasmodile slithers across the dock, snaps at Grant and Val. The Team runs towards the dry land, furtively, the remaining Soldiers and Scientists following.

GUITTIEREZ

Get back to dry land! Make for the cars!

Levine passes him, flushed red, his arms pumping desperately.

LEVINE

Way ahead of you, Marty!

But then, we hear a low, vibrating GROANING RUMBLE, emanating not from the pursuing animal, but the DOCK itself. The whole structure sways, creaking ominously.

GRANT

sh**...

The weight of the Elasmodile is too much for the dock to bear. The animal stops and cocks its head in confusion as the entire dock tremors.

IN THE WATER,

The other animals seem to sense the dock's waning state. Several surge forward and strike at the PILINGS and SUPPORTS that keep the dock over the water, the wood splintering and fracturing.

CLOSE-UP of the WOODEN PILINGS,

As the stress of the Elasmodile's weight and continued attack causes the STEEL BOLTS within to pop out and fly off, the wood shakes and breaks apart.

BACK ON THE DOCK, the wooden structure lets out one more plaintive creak, then begins to COLLAPSE, our team starting to slide and fall as the floor around them breaks apart. The Elasmodile shrieks, and disappears as the dock beneath it gives way. Levine slides by Grant, who reaches for him as he passes.

LEVINE

Oh God!

Grant grabs Levine's foot, grips his boot with one hand and a wooden beam with the other. Grant grimaces, strains to keep Levine from joining the debris and people falling past them into he ocean.

GRANT

(pained, frustrated)

Can't you...look after yourself...for two seconds?!

Then, the beam which Grant clings to breaks away, and in a jumbled mass of flailing limbs, chunks of broken wood, foaming surf and snapping Elasmodiles, the whole affair sinks to the depths.

UNDERWATER,

We experience a brief moment of calm, a morbid aquatic ballet, of silent sinking bodies and jagged slabs of the dock descending to the bottom...before we snap back to reality.

GRANT

Opens his eyes to find himself, and most of the former dock, halfway between the world he knows and a Lovecraftian abyss. In between the "falling" shards of wooden structure, he can make out the OTHERS, Malcolm, Val, Levine, Thorne, struggling and kicking their way to the surface...but there are also flashes of the lurking Elasmodiles as they slip in and out of the debris, stealthy, serpentine, naturally at home in the water. Several of the surviving Scientists, partly out of their Hazmat Suits, are not so mobile, being crushed by the wooden remains or disappearing in clouds of blood with a flurry of teeth.

Grant sees a BLUR of motion, and sees Guittierez sinking past him, his shirt caught on a large twisted slab of planking and timber. Guittierez is running out of breath, his face bulges...then he opens his mouth in a silent SCREAM, bubbles exploding from his mouth in a silvery gust, as an Elasmodile emerges from the murk, speedily swimming right for him! Guittierez instinctively tries to move away from the oncoming beast, but is caught by his wooden cradle, which proves to be his end. The Elasmodile slams into Guittierez at chest level, and blood billows out in a vibrant cloud, quickly obscuring the animal's tearing jaws and the unfortunate man's flailing arms, still trying to fend his attacker off even as he's devoured.

Grant can't look away, staring at the carnage in horror. Slowly, we see something begin to take form behind Grant, far off but rapidly approaching out of the darkness.

VAL

Catches sight of the oncoming form as well as she kicks for her life,

desperately gestures to

GRANT

Who sees her warning just in time, as with a BURST of speed and a flick of its tail, an imposing Elasmodile rips from the water and is upon Grant in a storm of teeth and whipping neck. However, Grant had just enough warning, and lurches to the side, the animal's jaws just missing him. Grant swings around, avoiding the Elasmodile's bite, and is tugged suddenly downward, finding himself RIDDING the animals' formidable neck.

The Elasmodile bucks, again, a third time, trying to remove this unwanted passenger, Grant wrapping his arms and legs around the creature's neck and holding on for dear life. The Elasmodile snaps its head around and bites at the terrified Paleontologist, but Grant puts his hands right behind the animal's head; it can't reach him. The Elasmodile swims towards a nearby piece of dock, brushes against it. Grant is slammed up against the wood, blood spills from his shoulder, he grimaces in terrible pain, but still manages to hold on. The now truly irritated Elasmodile tries a different approach, rising to the surface in haste and anger.

AT THE SURFACE,

The Elasmodile breaches the waves, Grant losing his grip now and flying off, as the animal emerges fully from the water and splashes back down with a crash. Grant somehow retains cohesiveness, sucks in a big lungful of air. Val swims right past him, and he looks around to see Malcolm, Levine, Thorne, Dalton, and a few other SURVIVORS swimming like hell for the shore, just about twenty feet away.

VAL

Swim, Dr. Grant! Swim like your life depends on it!

GRANT

(spitting out water)

My life DOES depend on it!

VAL

That's what I just said!

The remaining Humans make like hell for the shore, while the Elasmodiles surface behind them and continue their attack, "pecking" at them like some type of demented ducks. A few of the Soldiers are unlucky, and scream as the rise into the air in the jaws of the ferocious reptiles, which rip them apart and dine sumptuously.

Grant hears a sudden LOUD MECHANICAL WHINING, and looks up to see one of the team's HELICOPTERS has been caught up in the attack, two Elasmodile's having stuck their heads into the cockpits and eaten the occupants inside.

GRANT

DOWN!

He, Val, and the others dive beneath the waves, as the helicopter comes crashing down on top of them, hitting the water in a explosion of steel, glass, and evaporated water. Several of the Elasmodiles are blown away, their bodies lined with metal as they sink beneath the waves. Grant's head sticks up above the surface again, and he and his fellow Scientists swim like they've never swam before.

ON THE SHORE,

Grant, Malcolm, Val, Levine, Thorne, and Dalton stagger up onto the earth, broken bits of dock mingled with marsh and dirt.

LEVINE

Where's Marty? Did anyone see what happened to Marty?

Grant grimaces again, shakes his head.

GRANT

We need to get the hell out of - -

THORNE

THEY'RE BACK!

Grant and the others turn back, to see several Elasmodiles emerging from the water behind them, slathering hungrily after their escaping meal.

GRANT

Get to the cars! NOW!

MALCOLM

(as he runs past)

The preeminent Dinosaur-Master has spoken!

GRANT

(calling up to him)

I repeat my earlier sentiment: SHUT-UP!

The survivors race for their Hummers, the Elasmodiles close behind, one's jaws closing scant inches from Grant's head. Our heroes manage to reach the cars; Grant, Malcolm, Val, and Thorne clamber into one, while Dalton and Levine jump into another.

INT. GRANT'S HUMMER - CONTINUOUS

Grant reaches to start the car, but finds NO KEY in the ignition.

GRANT

Where's the key?! Where's the damn KEY?!

MALCOLM

Didn't you think of that before you told us to get into the car?!

GRANT

I didn't know they're wouldn't be a key!

MALCOLM

(sardonic)

It's always the little things...

Malcolm, in the passenger seat, and Grant desperately claw through the DASHBOARD and GLOVE BOX.

MALCOLM (CONT'D)

This is still better than KELLY'S dance recital.

With a jarring BANG, an Elasmodile's head slams against the right window, its fangs sliding across the glass. The car rocks violently, as another animal similarly attacks from the left. Val eyes the creatures, nervousness sneaking into her voice.

VAL

Anytime now, guys...

MALCOLM

(as he frantically searches for the key)

Yet another example of escalating uncertainty in uncontrollable scenarios...

The Elasmodiles slaps their faces against the Hummer's windows again, the glass SPLINTERING and starting to give way.

GRANT

MALCOLM!

Malcolm finds the KEY and holds it aloft triumphantly.

MALCOLM

GOT IT!

He practically throws it at Grant, who inserts it into the ignition, and the car revs to life. Grant FLOORS it, and the Hummer races away, the Elasmodiles sliding off the windows, leaving deep tooth marks on the glass.

OUTSIDE,

The Hummer races away, the second car close behind. The Elasmodiles pursue for several feet, but can't keep up with the vehicles; they hiss one more time, then turn and dive back into the sea.

IN GRANT'S HUMMER

The four passengers breath deeply, shaken and horrified at their ordeal. Malcolm has to be the one to break the silence:

MALCOLM (CONT'D)

Well, we found our dinosaurs.

GRANT

Prehistoric Marine Reptiles.

MALCOLM

Alan?

GRANT

Yeah?

MALCOLM

Shut-up.


	3. Chapter 3

EXT. C&C - ESTABLISHING SHOT - DAY

Grant, Malcolm, and the others have returned to their team's base of operations. The two Hummers are parked outside, being gone over by Scientists in Hazmat Suits. One scoops a long strand of Elasmodile DROOL off of the window and into a plastic specimen bag.

INT. C&C - MEDICAL LAB - CONTINUOUS

The team (Grant, Malcolm, Levine, Val, Dalton, & Thorne) are being worked over a different group, MEDICAL TECHNICIANS, who tend to their various injuries. A NURSE bandages Grant's swollen shoulder, as he watches Ted Sayles pace around the room, leafing through reports and debriefing the remaining team.

SAYLES

For now, I think we're going to have to declare Perla de Océano a lost cause...we're already cordoning off the surrounding area as a highly-hazardous hot zone.

He looks up from his reports, almost appealing to the team members:

SAYLES (CONT'D)

And now that we've lost Mr. Guittierez, my superiors at the UN have requested that I take over the Response Team...for the time being. Believe me, I'd rather not, but we have to keep this investigation running at full efficiency.

MALCOLM

And what about the animals? What are you superiors' plans to deal with them?

SAYLES

The United States, England, Spain, Canada, and a number of other countries have offered additional forces to augment the Costa Rican Military...know that we've seen what we're dealing with in full, we'll be better prepared.

Malcolm snorts in disbelief and shakes his head.

MALCOLM

Every time I've ever heard someone state their preparedness, it's always in lieu of actually being prepared...it's as if by saying it aloud, they feel they can bring about its existence. Magical thinking at its most problematic.

SAYLES

We're doing all we can, Dr. Malcolm. What else would you suggest?

MALCOLM

How about a prolonged hysterical breakdown succeeded by hiding in a hole in the ground?

SAYLES

(not amused)

We'll save that as our final option...

Val speaks up, attempting to add a little bit of light to the proceedings, as is her wont.

VAL

I hate to be slightly optimistic here, but we did get something out of the disaster at Perla de Océano, even if we didn't realize it at the time: Richard. Why didn't he die immediately upon being bitten by that...thing, whatever it was?

LEVINE

(dryly)

I hate to disappoint you, Dr. Thomas. How about I go outside and jump under a bus?

DALTON

(thoughtfully)

It's a very valid question. There was an awful lot of salt water and ocean froth flying around during the attack. It's possible that the contagion was diluted when it entered Levine's injury, and therefore its effects were negated.

He turns to Levine, nods to the Medical Staff tending to his arm.

DALTON (CONT'D)

I'd like to get a full blood workup from you, Doctor, if you don't mind...

Levine sighs miserably.

LEVINE

Haven't I been through enough today?

Val looks at Dalton, excited.

VAL

So you're saying it may not be a matter of countering the effects of the contagion, so much as diluting it with an opposing substance so as to render it harmless?

DALTON

Perhaps...

VAL

Concentrated saline?

DALTON

It's worth a shot.

LEVINE

Oh, good. I'm glad I could be a service. It was truly worth almost being lunch for a rabid

Elasmosaurus...

Grant, who's been lost in his own thoughts until now, speaks up for the first time.

GRANT

It wasn't an Elasmosaurus...

The others all turn to him, interested.

GRANT (CONT'D)

At least, not entirely.

LEVINE

With respect, Dr. Grant, it appeared to me--

GRANT

Its upper taxonomy was all as it should be, small head filled with pointed teeth, long neck, body designed for marine travel...but its lower anatomy was all wrong. Those legs...Elasmosaurs didn't have legs. They could move onto dry sand, briefly, to lay eggs, but were capable of nothing like the fast and precise land-based locomotion we saw displayed today.

MALCOLM

What are you implying, Alan?

GRANT

The animals that attacked us almost looked as if an Elasmosaurs had been crossed with an Alligator or Crocodile, a modern reptile...at least, that was the impression I got while attempting to avoid being killed.

There's a pregnant BEAT as this sinks in for the group. Malcolm groans softly.

MALCOLM

Great...as if bringing back ravenous extinct reptiles weren't enough, now some nut job's screwing around with their chromosomes like an erector set. Some people get Dolly, we get this. That's it, it's official...God thinks we're a bowl of shit.

VAL

This situation just got a whole lot more interesting.

SAYLES

In any case, I think we should focus on what we know. We know that there are a pod of extremely dangerous aquatic predators out there, and we can't let them strike again. I'm going to order aerial radar sweeps of the ocean around the recent sighting in a hundred-mile radius. Unless those animals are swim faster than anything else on Earth, we'll find them. Dr. Thorne, once we do locate the animals, what can you give us...?

THORNE

I've been working on a modified submersible at my engineering workshop...a nice little beauty requisitioned by Wood's Hole for deep-sea vent exploration and specimen collection. I can have it down here in five hours, and ready to go in seven...with some adjustments, of course.

SAYLES

Good...then that's the way I think our team should proceed for now...

A rough, older man's voice booms from the doorway.

OLDER MAN'S VOICE

I beg to differ, Mr. Sayles...

Sayles and the others turn to find Heinrich Kuroux watching them from the shadowed entryway, eyes narrowed, barely attempting to conceal his obvious disdain. He moves into the room, almost sliding like a snake in smooth, cunning movements.

KOROUX

Indeed, in my eyes there's little need for continued attempts on the part of your team. The unknown virus continues to spread, you've already lost a number of unfortunate souls, and you seem unable to prevent the "aberrant forms" from causing havoc in populated regions.

SAYLES

And I beg to differ with you, Mr. Kuroux. My team are making progress with the contagion, and we're planning a response to the animals we've encountered currently. My superiors at the UN feel we're the most qualified to keep working on this...

KUROUX

And I've just recommended to my supervisors at the Red Cross that we disband your unit immediately and bring in our own scientists. I've presented my evidence, and it's been taken into strong consideration.

Val studies Kuroux intently, suspicious now of his obstructionist views.

VAL

What could possibly be gained by hampering our investigation, Mr. Kuroux? We're just trying to help these people...why are you trying to stop us?

KUROUX

My dear Dr. Thomas, if I thought you had a hope in hell of reaching your lofty goals, I'd give you full support. As it is, I no not, and will not.

With this, Kuroux spins on his feel and exits, having said his piece. There's an uncomfortable silence.

MALCOLM

Well, it was nice of him to stop in and cheer us all up.

Val stares after the departed man, her eyes narrowed...

INT. C&C - GRANT'S QUARTERS - BEDROOM - LATE AFTERNOON

Grant enters his spartan living quarters assigned to him by the UN in the C&C...dull grey wells, small windows, little in the way of comfort. He sinks onto the bed and gingerly begins unbuttoning his shirt, when a FIGURE melts from the back wall unnoticed and steps forward.

KOLLOS

Rough day?

Grant shouts and leaps about a foot in the air.

GRANT

(trying to regain his composure)

Good God...do you mind?!

KALLOS

Sorry, bad habit.

GRANT

How did you get in here?

Kallos smiles enigmatically.

KALLOS

I'm a professional, Dr. Grant.

GRANT

A professional pain-in-the-ass...

(suddenly worried)

You didn't stun anyone, did you?

Kallos laughs and shakes his head, sits in the chair next to Grant's bed.

KALLOS

So, the "direct approach" didn't go so well, I take it?

Grant sighs, shrugs, sucks in his breath sharply as his shoulder throbs.

KALLOS (CONT'D)

Do they have any idea who's responsible for the new strain of dinosaurs?

Grant shakes his head, "no".

KALLOS (CONT'D)

Well, while you were out gallivanting around with Dr. Malcolm and the Costa Ricans' response team, I've been putting together a little expedition.

He hefts a FILE, hands it to Grant, who opens it, studies the contents.

KALLOS (CONT'D)

This is all the material we have on Site C, retrieved from Mr. Hammond's hard drive, along with our PERSONNEL and equipment. Notice you're at the top of the list.

Kallos stands, glances out the window.

KALLOS (CONT'D)

We'd better get going if we're going to make our ride.

GRANT

I'm not going anywhere.

KALLOS

Okay, suit yourself. I'm going to go straight to the source, and find whoever's behind all this...

Kallos heads for the door, then stops, theatrical.

KALLOS (CONT'D)

You know, Mr. Hammond placed his trust in you, Dr. Grant. Perhaps the last act of faith of his life...

Grant sighs, mutters to himself. He stands painfully and grabs his backpack.

GRANT

(pissed, through gritted teeth)

I'll be there in a minute!

KALLOS

(smiling broadly)

Looks like Mr. Hammond's choice was a wise one indeed, Dr. Grant.

EXT. SAN RAMON - HARBOR - EVENING

Kallos leads Grant down a WOODEN DOCK into a sleepy harbor, different from that of earlier in the day but similar enough to give Grant serious pause.

KALLOS

While you were preoccupied, I've been doing some investigating of my own. Seems Mr. Hammond was correct, there has been an unusual amount of traffic and activity around Isla Matanceros. My sources tell me that there've been regular cargo shipments landing on the island for months...and guess what? Most of them operated by StiegerTech.

GRANT

Wonderful.

Kallos strides nonchalantly up to a LARGE CARGO SHIP, a gangway leading up to an open HATCH in the lower cargo hold, light spilling out into the darkening night.

KALLOS

This is it.

GRANT

Are you serious?! I'm not going on that thing!

KALLOS

Don't worry, the "sea monsters from hell" aren't attacking anything this size.

GRANT

Don't be so sure. Why don't we just fly onto the island?

Kollos starts up the gangplank.

KOLLOS

Because Dr. Grant...

He gestures up to the BOW of the ship, where the words "StiegerTech" can be seen stenciled in big black block-letters.

KOLLOS (CONT'D)

Our gracious hosts don't exactly KNOW they're our gracious hosts.

Grant stares up at the ship in dismay.

INT. CARGO SHIP - LOWER HOLD - CONTINUOUS

The hold is dark, dank, cavernous and miserable, full of WOODEN BOXES and METAL CONTAINERS, stacked one on top of the other all the way up to the ceiling, 80 feet above. Kollos ducks behind stacks of boxes, over puddles of slime and under dangling chains, Grant close behind. They reach the back of the hold, where behind a plastic tarp, THREE FIGURES sit huddled in a tight circle, over small COMPUTER SCREENS and ELECTRIC RIFLES: A MAN, about FORTY, dark observant eyes and rough STUBBLE framing an otherwise BOYISH FACE; ANOTHER MAN, OLDER, ROUGHER, NATIVE-AMERICAN, a face WRINKLED and LINED with the CARE and EXPERIENCE of years, long, silvery hair pulled back into a ponytail; the third figure a WOMAN, also about FORTY, PRETTY and PETITE but STRONG, with an EDGE. The Rougher Man greets them:

ROUGHER MAN

Gordon! We were beginning to think you'd stood us up.

KALLOS

And miss a delightful evening in the decrepid hold of a cargo ship? You're nuts!

The Three chortle, although Grant's starting to rethink this whole thing; Kollos turns to him.

KOLLOS

Dr. Alan Grant? (Of the Younger Man) BRADLEY NATEK. (Of the Rougher Man) LEO RANDOLPH. (Of the Woman) LIANA FROST. These guys used to work with me for InGen on Site C.

Natek stands and extends his hand, smiles.

NATEK

It's a pleasure, Dr. Grant. We've all heard so much about you.

GRANT

Favorable, I hope.

LIANA

That depends on who it's coming from.

Kollos and his Comrades laugh again, but Grant wrinkles his forehead in confusion. Natek looks to Kallos, nods to the small computer displays he and the others have been studying.

NATEK

We're almost done building an inventory of property and organisms on Isla Matanceros. If the environment of the island has been recently altered, we'll know it.

KOLLOS

Nice work, Bradley.

Kollos sinks down and leans back against a stack of boxes, pulls out an OLD, WORN BASEBALL CAP, the "Jurassic Park" logo adorning the front, pulls it over his eyes.

KALLOS

Best get some rest, Dr. Grant. We'll be there by morning.

As if to accentuate this, the cargo ship's horn sounds loudly, signalling imminent departure. The look on Grant's face says it all: "What have I gotten myself into"?

EXT. NIEBLA DE SELVA - VILLAGE CENTER - NIGHT

We find ourselves in a fairly LARGE but RURAL Costa Rican village, THATCHED HOUSES and EARTHEN STREETS, on the edge of the JUNGLE. It's raining again, the warm water slapping softly on think foliage, mist rising in coils from the ground. A SUPER helps place us:

Niebla de Selva

55 Miles from San Jose, Costa Rica

We're on the MAIN STREET, dark and silent buildings on either side of the muddy street...silent. Almost eerily silent. Then, a MAN bursts into frame, caked in MUD and BLOOD, eyes wide, lungs straining, arms pumping, sprinting desperately for his life. The man, THIRTY, a local FARMER named FERNANDO, looks only straight ahead, at a HOUSE about thirty feet away. His feet kick up large plumes of dark water as he races, away from...nothing.

NO, SOMETHING...we can't see what it is, but we SENSE movement in the shadows...a BLUR of MOTION, a HINT of MOVEMENT...was that an exhalation of breath, a soft, deep SNORT of a large animal? Fernando takes no notice, keeps running. About four feet behind him, we see another HINT of movement, the GLINT of a large, STARING EYE...a burst of what may be twin PLUMES of BREATH into the night air...

Fernando gasps as he hears a soft SNARL behind him, too close. Despite running as fast as he ever has, he somehow manages to go FASTER, mustering his speed. Be begins to yell to the HOUSE before him, hysterical.

FERNANDO

(in Spanish)

OH GOD! MARIBEL! MARIBEL, HELP ME! OPEN THE DOOR! PLEASE! IT'S COMING! THE DEMON, IT'S COMING!

In the House which appears to be Fernando's destination, the front door opens, his YOUNG WIFE appearing, a BABY in her arms.

MARIBEL

Fernando...?

Then, she gasps as she, and we, see something extraordinary: the air just behind Fernando seems to be RIPPLING, contorting unnaturally: the ground seems to be rise and fall, a tree is THERE and then GONE, the wall of a house behind the man BULGES grotesquely, as if seen through the bottom of a think glass. Maribel mirrors her husband's panic.

MARIBEL (CONT'D)

(in Spanish)

Oh God, Fernando! RUN! DON'T LOOK, IT'S BEHIND YOU!

Fernando sobs as a loud SNARL cuts through the air, an answering CHORUS of GROWLS from not far off. Fernando's almost to the door now, almost home.

FERNANDO

(in Spanish)

I can make it! I can make it!

MARIBEL

(in Spanish)

FERNANDO, RUN! RUN!

FERNANDO

(in Spanish)

I CAN MAKE IT!

And it looks as if he will make it; he finally reaches safe-haven, runs up to the door...and JERKS, as just before he reaches his wife and child, the HEAD of a DEMON appears from seemingly nowhere, ALBINO WHITE, blunt SQUARE JAWS, GLEAMING YELLOW EYES beneath PROTRUDING HORNS, a face like the reptilian bulldog of Hades, and envelops him in its vice-like bite! Fernando and his wife and baby SCREAM in unison as he's wrenched out of the doorway and into the night, his screams drowned out several VICTORIOUS SNARLS...Then, another Demon's head roars out of the darkness, and Maribel SCREAMS!!


End file.
